1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device having a call function, and more particularly to a user interface for providing an icon for a counterpart index in order to support a call function, mapping a touch sensor to the icon, and then supporting various functions for a call according to movement, disposition, and removal of the icon, and a portable device employing the user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of communication technology, portable devices include more and more functions, and accordingly, more and more various user interfaces (UIs) and various functions using the UIs are being provided. For example, in order to support a file reproduction function for a music file, a moving picture file, etc., the portable device includes a user interface for supporting only a corresponding set of functions. In addition, in order to support a file search function, the portable device includes a user interface to display a search window and various contents obtained through a search.
However, with respect to call functions, i.e. a call connection function, a call termination function, a call waiting function, etc., the conventional portable device includes a user interface which supports only simple information about the call functions. That is, each user interface included in the conventional portable device provides only one function selected, for example, from among a function of displaying numerals and a function of displaying phonebook information according to an input signal received from an input unit accepting a user's input, a function of presenting that a call is being connected to another portable device having a corresponding number, and a function of displaying a screen corresponding to a call termination when the call is terminated.